What ifNot all bad
by SouthernLoner
Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?...rating and genre may be changed later on...
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter One.

Eric Lencherr known to most as the Master of Magnetism or Magneto to those mutant watched as the figure moved like liqiud in the darkness heading for the small group being surrounded by armed soldier wearing FOH bands.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." said one boy who Magneto recognized as his old friend's son, Legion.

"Oh and why not mutant scum? What the hell do you think your going to do?"

He grinned as the figure slide up behind the man unnoticed. "Oh it's not us you have to worry about. It's her."

"Lights out pal." she growled and twisted his neck in a fluid movement. He fell to the ground but she was already airborne and soon within only two minutes tops they were dead around her. "They hurt you?"

"No...can we get out of here now?" asked a younger boy. She crcouhed in front of him and looked him over with a worried look across her face. "I'm fine I swear..." he said trying to calm her worries.

She sighed and stood. "All right lets go."

As she turned she came mere inches away from someone and she stepped back shoving them behind her without a thought. "Hello my dear...and hello boys..."

"Who the hell are you pal?" she growled darkly.

"Forgive me...my name is Magneto. I want all of your to join my cause."

"And give me one good reason why I should trust you and work for you pal?" he leaned in and whispered something gaining the effect of her eyes going wide before narrowing into slits. "Lead the way pal."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Remy LeBeau stood hearing Sabretooth growl before he hit the wall harshly causing it to dent before an angered woman stalked through the door.

"You bastard."

He grunted. "Dammit. Nakora listen!"

"Kiss my ass Victor I'm sick of excuses."

"He..." he was cut off by a kick to the face. "Nakora I couldn't stop him! They had me chained and caged."

She growled then turned to Legion who nodded and closed his eyes focusing before opening them again. "He's telling the truth." and she growled turning to him.

"You're lucky Victor." she hissed and walked behind the group next to Magneto who lead them toward thier rooms only pairing Legion and the young boy from earlier together at her request. Within two and half almost three months she was well known and cared for by all of those that had been there before. She was like a mother figure taking care of them all with great cooked meals and making sure thier wounds were treated with the upmost care.

"Boys!" she hollered up the stairs. "Breakfast! Hurry up so we can go shopping!" she had told Magneto his metal base had to go so now they lived in a huge mansion the cellar had been added onto making it look almost like the mansion where Charles Xaiver lived but not quite. It looked more forth coming but comfortable in the woods. Tomorrow was the day the kids started school and her, her teaching job though still wondering why she need a teaching job at a normal school but ignored it and agreed wanting to take care of the kids despite knowing they could. She smiled at the youngest boy and nudged him forward to ask Eric the question he wanted with a reassuring smile.

"Uh Mr. Lencherr?"

"It's Magneto, Jamie...what can I do for you?"

"Can I have en extra hundred and seventy five dollars?" even Nakora looked shocked at the question. She had known the boy had a question but was confused as to why it was so much.

"Well I'm sure if you can tell me why..." the look in the boys eyes who was unconsciously looking to see if she could see his lips moving made it clear to Magneto what the boy wanted. "All right..."

"All right boys let's go!" she called and Victor stood outside and looked at her in worry and she stepped to him laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'll be fine...I won't let them get hurt either." he nodded gruffly before watching her drive the van off quickly. She glared lightly at James who winced slightly and gave a sorry smile. "Be have boys. We're in a public place remember?" she watched Remy and the other two pull up in the other van and get out beside her. Jamie was the youngest male and his power was more of a problem then the others but with all of them he wouldn't have a hard time. The rest weren't a problem. James was next (going up from youngest to oldest), followed then by Jay and Seth who were the same age then Ray and finally the oldest was David. All had been imprisioned with her and she had stood by as a mother for years even though she wasn't much older then Lucas himself who was sixteen. She had been raising herself six boys and now she took care of boys almost her age and two older then her but she didn't mind it kept her mind off the nightmares and pain she felt every night when she thought of them all. She didn't know what she would do if she were to get separated from any of them including Victor and Eric. "Okay whose going with who?" there were four adults or close to being adults in Remy, John, and Piotr's case but they could handle with her six younger kids.

"I told Jamie I will take him."

Ray, David, and James stood by her leaving Seth and Jay to pick where and who they wanted to go with. "Boys?"

"We'll go with you." they decided.

She nodded. "All right I guess you three had better stick together then all right? Promise me." she said when Remy and John began to argue. "Promise me you'll stay with Piotr and help keep Jamie safe?" she said tensely.

Seeing her worry over the boy they nodded in understanding and said. "'Kay." before walking off with Piotr.

She turned to the five with her and smiled. "So where to first boys?" they knew she'd get thier stuff before hers and so began right away knowing she had more she had to get. So turning they headed toward the mall not seeing or in her case trying to ignore they eyes of a few people on her and even more humans on her.

Authors Note: so? like? dislike? i only own, Jay, Seth, and James and then of course Nakora...hope you like this story...


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter Two.

She sighed rubbing her forehead as James and Seth rushed around trying to find what they wanted while off to opposite sides of the stores but in her line of vision David and Jay were shopping though taking thier time since the other two couldn't make up thier mind they didn't see any reason why they should hurry.

David heard her sigh and said with a groan. "Guys come on we still need furnature for the house and Nokora still needs things as well stop being dense." she smiled softly at him and then watched as they all met at the desk where she stood waiting. Pulling out a credit card she paid for it and they continued on. She traveled through the store the four boys behind her watching for trouble and giving her privacy at the same time.

"I'm ready to go boys...boys whats wrong?" she frowned then saw they were off a little ways locking eyes with a group of males and she frowned and hurriedly paid for the things in her arms and stepped up behind them glowering cooly at the other boys. "Something you need boys?"

The one turned his attention to her and then the others followed looking her over from her feet to her face lingering on her clenched fists for a moment. "No...just passing by." they continued. She laid a hand on David's and James shoulders stepping closer to them and cooly watching the males walk off.

"You ready to go meet the other four for lunch?" they nodded and turned heading for the food court.

"Nakora over here." called Jamie waving from between John and Remy, Piotr getting thier lunch and she went to order the other boys stuff with him as he was still waiting in line.

"Did everything go all right Nakora?"

She nodded with a sigh. "Yes surprisingly. How did you guys do?"

"We did okay...are you sure you are okay?" he asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Yes...I'm fine..." she ordered along with him and they waited by the counter for their food. "So did Jamie get to buy what he wanted?"

"Da...da he did..." he said and grabbed a tray. "Did you get everything you needed?"

She smiled but said in her best Russian accent which somehow was perfect. "Da." as they walked to the table laughing. They had gotten used to her speaking in many languages mainly Russian and French because Remy and Piotr understood her but when she was pissed she spout off Germman, Spanish, and a few other unknown to them. "Here you go boys." she said setting the tray in her hands down and sliding into the booth on the outside Piotr doing the same. Piotr because of his strength her because of her incredible speed and becuase there was no point moving them all around.

"Cool!" they said and began eating what was thier first meal that was not checked by Nakora to be healthy three course meals she made for obvious reasons.

She smiled and sipped her drink shaking her head. "Boys...cool down no ones taking it from you." they all blushed including Piotr who swallowed harshly but continued to eat slowing down.along with the others. "We have all day to stay so don't worry..." she said ruffling Jamie's hair as he smiled sheepishly at her along with the others before she turned back to her small meal which coonsisted of a small salad and burger with fries and a bottle of water and pop on the side. They all had the most fattening foods they could get it seemed because they knew dinner would be very much like her own meal but they knew why it was to help them stay healthy and they took the chance to look at thier food to hers a few times but continued to eat them. She smiled gently seeing them looking between her normal type meal and thier own fattening ones knowing what they were thinking.

They saw her smile and said. "Oops." to each other.

"Eat up boys. Dinners healthy and your training may just be loinger to work off the rest." they knew she was teasing but laughed and continued to eat talking about little things as they did in the stores and having a merry good time. Nakora felt at peace slightly seeing the boys enjoying themselves like normal boys and knew she would do anything to make sure they had that choice to do that for the rest of their lives. It was one of the reasons she was working for Magneto to begin with. Free housing, unlimited amount of money, and a place for them to be normal without fear or hatred. Standing she and Piotr dumped the trays the others grabbing all of the bags Jamie carrying a few as well. Piotr then grabbed the bags she was going to take before she could and began heading out. She rolled her eyes and shook her head but followed them all as normal.

"Jamie look out!" called James looking toward the boy who was about to be run over by a large boy. She hurried toward him without actually running and grabbing him around the waist twirled them both out of the boys way just in time before lowering him to the ground slowly.

She glared at the boy and noted it was the one bothering the other boys earlier with his friends. "You okay darlin'?" she asked concerned looking at him with a frown of worry.

"Yeah...thanks Nakora." he smiled and then headed over to where the other were people stopping as they heard the scream and saw the whole scene.

She turned to the large boy and frowned. "Next time watch it boy. You're big but that doesn't mean anything like you nearly running a ten year old boy over." then headed off after the others. She looked around the school three weeks later in the dead of nght looking for anything that may cause harm by humans to mutants.

"You know pup snooping around here can get you into trouble." she whirled angrily and glared.

"Do that again and I'll kill you."

"Can't die though." he grinned.

"I don't care."

He sighed. "What are you doing pup?"

"Checking."

"You think Magneto would let them go to a school where they would get hurt?"

She sighed. "No..." she mumbled at last. "Habit...always check out where ever they were going to go."

"Come on its late and you need sleep if your taking them to school..."

"All right all right already." she gave in and the large mutant turned walking beside her. "I get it...you don't like me leaving the base alone do you?" he grunted something and she frowned. "What was that?"

"Of course I don't. But you can take care of yourself."

She smiled shaking her head. "Well I'm glad you care enough." but turned sour as she thought about it before turning off.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"Out. Go home." she growled dangerously and sighing he headed back to keep and eye on things back at the base.

Authors Note: okay sorry it took so long but i was hoping i'd get more reviews on the first chapter but for those who are reading hope you enjoyed this chapter and i will update soon...


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter Three

She felt the music pumping half a block down from the club and headed right for it many groups of males stepping back once they caught sight of her. One man in particular held his arms out and held his group back quickly all of thier eyes following her. She ignored them and walked to the bouncer who taking a little look over her waved her in.

"Hey little missy...can I have a dance?" she raised a brow but continued on to the bar without a word otherwise. She felt Remy's eyes bore into her and she grinned at him across the room letting him know she didn't care if the man was there.

Turning to the bar she waiting for the bartender to walk her way. "What can I get you little missy?"

She said without hesitation. "Shot of whiskey and bourbon." both shots were set down before her. Shooting them back she order something stronger and sipped the whiskey taking her time to savor the flavor.

"What's a little nice thing like you doing in here all alone?" she bit back a groan. "Awe a little shy honey? Aint no big you wont need to speak where I want you." he grinned.

Her head snapped up but to her surprise it wasn't Remy who came to her 'rescue' but Piotr's as the large Russian stood behind her and said. "Is something wrong here?"

Like an idiot the drunk responded. "And what's it to you pal? Go find your own."

Piotr looked menancingly down on the drunk and said dryly. "If I were you I wouldn't be sitting there right now."

"I'm not afriad of you."

She grinned up at Piotr and spoke in fluid Russian. (russian in _Russian_ and french in **french **and when german comes it it will be **_german _**then the unknown language with be unknown) _"Hey where di you come from? I thought only Remy came to places like this?"_

_"Yes but Victor asked me to watch you. Hope you don't mind?"_

_"Nah...I see why he worries."_ she muttered glaring at the man.

"Your Russian?" squeaked the man looking up at the Russian male as she stood with her drink and Remy came over soon joined by John who left his dancing partner on the floor.

"Somet'ing y'u need homme?"

"Yeah mate...I think you should follow the bloody Russian's advice and not stand there like a dolt." said John seriously.

She turned to Remy and asked. **"Coming for another one night stand?"**

**"But of course as always I'm coming for a night of passion with the woman."**

She gave a disgusted look. **"Did not want to know that. You teach the boys anything like this and I'll have you skinned got it?"**

**"Yes ma'am."** he gulped slightly.

"Bloody 'ell mate are you there bloomin' stupid? Get out of here already before the Russian here decides you need beat to a pulp or worse she decides to hurt you."

She glared at him and he bolted quickly though stumbling as he was drunk then she turned to the boys. "So...can we join y'u ou dis beh strictly---

"No sorry...go have fun." she said turning back around as she sat down. She however couldn't stop worrying about them as she turned and looked them over before Piotr told her they were leaving and she should come home soon. She nodded and watch them leave before turning back to the bar and leaning over it slightly in silence.

"Well...looky what we have here..." she stiffened and he pressed against her back gently leaning down to whisper. "Long time no see." she closed her eyes and then opened them only to find him gone and rubbed her forehead before paying for her drinks and heading out. Walking down the street she came to her bike parked a little ways down and hoping on she looked around with skilled eyes before leaping backwards to not get hit when Victor leapt at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight Victor?" she growled dangerously.

"Something didn't seem right when Piotr told me you told them to go you'd come home on your own." he said calmly looking around with skilled eyes.

"Don't ever leapt at me again or your going to be skinned a live." she spat and brushed herself off as she stood on her own and brushed past him.

"You saw something from the past didn't you."

She rounded on him in a second. "Fuck you Victor. Fuck you." she repeated deadly with venmon as she glared enough to make even him writher.

"They don't know do they? About your dreams?"

"Fuck off Sabretooth." she said loudly and he stopped short knowing she was on the verge of going pissed but not caring about that because something was wrong and admit it or not he was worried for her well being as were the other males.

"No. Dammit Nakora. Their happening again aren't they?"

"That's none of your fucking business Sabretooth. So stay out of it."

She turned to walk away and he spoke again. "Who was it? Was it him? Or 'him'?" he stressed and she bowed her head before sliding onto her bike without a word. "Nakora listen this---

She glowered neither seeing or hearing anything in the area as she spoke. "Sabretooth give me one reason to see how much of you I can kill. Nothing's wrong so but the hell out." the floored off quickly.

"DAMMIT NAKORA!" he screamed in frustration.

* * *

She woke in the morning and throwing on her robe she walked out of her room to the kitchen. Starting a pot of coffee she set to work on making breakfast and didn't even think really as the boys began pouring in at the smell of food and coffee in Remy's and Piotr's case. 

"Sit and food will be done in a minute." she said without turning then began putting things onto large plates and such. Sighing she turned and begna bringing the plates over while the younger boys were used to seeing her in her lack of clothing the three older were not and Sabretooth stopped in the doorway and growled at her. "Breakfast is ready." she said ignoring his growl as she sat next to Jamie. "Eat up boys...first day of school."

They groaned and she smiled sadly. "Sorry...but you need to go and behave." she added to Remy and John and the others.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now come on and eat. I have to go get ready." she kissed Jamie's head and looking to the rest telling them she would give them an extra when she was done and they left. Standing outside the school she looked at them all as they glared at the school (i know it's only supposed to be for high school but still changing it in this all ages) with hate and defeat.

"Nakora do we really have to be here?" he asked looking around wearily as students watched them intently.

The group of males turned to her and she knelt to Jamie's hieght and sighed again. "I know Jamie...I didn't want to leave you here either but---

"Your not." came Eric's voice.

"Eric? What the hell are you doing here?" she asked blinking in shock.

"Here's your papers...your taking up a class..enjoy. See you all at home." she looked at the papers and raised a brow.

"Well I guess I'll be joining you today." she scowled at the classes she was to teach. All foreign languages throughout the day and she was pissed. "And I'm going to kill him when we get home."

A woman walked up. "Hello you must be Ms. Howlette." she frowned slightly but reached out a hand as the woman stood once more over the boy's head.

She took it languidly. "Yes. Am I to assume I will be teaching every class period of the day?"

"Minus a lunch which you can choose---

"I will if need be thank you." she said. Seeing the anger flare in the woman's eyes for cutting her off Nakora knew she'd make it great here. She had a classroom she would be staying in all day and she thought it wouldn't do good to dill dally on the first day. "All right boys...you will wait for me after school all right? And I want someone to meet Jamie by his locker as well?" she said sternly turning to the boys.

"Yes ma'am." they said in thier various tongues.

She smiled. "No go on and get to class. But boys remember this. Do not let me find out you were in the office is that understood?" they nodded and scuried off to class.

"An aweful lot for one woman to take care of."

She walked beside her after locking both vans and placing the keys into her shoulder purse that Piotr had given her after Remy and John paid for the custom made designs on it. "Yes but I manage just fine." she said knowing hte woman had no clue she knew who she was. "I've been a great foster care mother for a long while."

"The little one, Jamie? Is he yours?"

"No...but I've had them all so long they may as well be mine." she said.

"Well here is your classroom." thens he walked away. She looked into the room then down at her attire and sighed knowing right now she wasn't going to have a hard time with classes at all as she looked at the tight black jean's and nice button down shirt over her tank top. Her heels caught all attention as she opened the door and walked in head high not even glancing them over as she walked in and set her purse down on the desk. Grabbing the attendence paper she walked around to the front skimming them breifly.

Someone whispered. "Like who is that?"

"Ah don't know Kit." said another.

Looking up she looked them over as she spoke. "Hello class. I'm the new foriegn languages teacher. My names is Miss Howlette you may if you chose call me Nakora. It is your choice because I will not confine myself to last names in this class. Therefore I see absolutely no reason why i should myself. Now...it will take a little while to get to know everyone but I will learn quickly. You'll find out quickly I'm quite a quick learner." she turned to the door as a knock came followed by the opening of the door. "What's wrong Jamie?"

He looked at the older classman the gave a look that asked for private and she nodded following him into the hall but not closing the door all the way. "Something's wrong."

"Jamie what happened?"

"Don't know...but the principal took Jay, Seth, David, and James to the office." the door only being half closed they saw her first clench from how she was standing.

"Did the teacher call it down?" the boy shook his head. "All right get back to class okay?"

"Okay Nakora." he hugged her quickly before running down the hall and around the corner. She walked back into the room and the door was left open for fresh air and she looked out the door as four boys walked by stopping to look at her with frowns before continuing and Ms. Darkholme smirked her way slightly as though daring her to say something about the boys being called down for a talk even though her eyes narrowed that she didn't get the inforation she wanted.

"Something I can help you with Ms. Darkholme?" she asked eyebrow raised. She huffed and turned walking back to her office for homeroom. Shaking her head Nakora returned her attention to her class. "All right are there any questions?"

A perky looking brunette raised her hand and was pointed to patiently. "Like Miss Howlette what like brought you to Bayville?"

"Small town to take care of some boys I think that's reason enough." she stated calmly. "Any other questions?"

A blonde that was dressed in school colors spoke up this time without waiting to be called on. "How did they rope a hottie like you into teaching a boring subject?"

She grinned leaning back onto the desk. "Your name would be?"

"Duncan. Duncan Mathews."

"Well Duncan let me tell you what I will do with sudents with that kind of attitude. I'll see you your free period Duncan. That or you can join me after school for detention make your pick. Any one else have any questions?"

A goth in the back spoke up. "Yeah...how did you manage to get the job dressing like that?" she asked arms crossed and a bland look on her face.

"Rogue I presume?" gaining a curt nod. "Well Rogue. I don't see a problem with it...do you?" she asked calmly. "All right I'm sending around a class chart. I want you to find your seat and write your name in it so while I'm still earning I can tell who sits where and take attendance while giving you the little bit of time in here to yourselves. However." she continued setting in on a boys desk in the corner of the room. "I will not tolerate name calling nor violence within my class room. No taunting or teasing. No romance or vulgar behavior. You want to do something do it outside of school. But most of all..." she said turning from her desk as she reached it and looked them all over. I expect you all to treat me with the respect I treat you and you to treat others the way you treat me. Is everything understood?" as they all nodded the bell rang and the boy with red glasses brought her the paper lagging behind as the others left.

"See you at like lunch Scott!"

"All right Kitty, Rogue." he called back.

"Something I can help you with...Scott?" she said look up his name rather quickly before sitting down finally allowing herself to look bland.

"I wanted to properly welcome you to Bayville high and tell you the first day is always the hardest but it'll get better."

"Well...if Duncan keeps that up he'll be sent to the office. Oh and do hand him this if you see him? I really don't think he'd want me to come looking for him."

He gave a smile. "I think you'll do just fine here."

"Glad you think so. But I have a class and you have one as well." she said gently ushering him out as her class came in. She raised a brow at John who leaned lastly against the door and frowned as though about ready to pout about having to be taking French.

"Bloody 'ell sheila do I have to take this class?"

"One foreign language John and Aussi talk doesn't do it." she said with a small grin. "Now either have a seat or take it up with the office to get it changed to something else. Russian or even German for that matter. Or I have one latin class...supposed to be for all who want to come. So go talk to Miss Darkholme and then if she says fine you can come back and for today go through your classes then tomorrow have them switched. Hows that sound?"

"Better then bloody well dealing with her." he sulked and began for an empty seat.

"And they say I had issues with temperment." she inhaled deeply. "Then do me a favor John?" she asked to him.

"What's that Sheila?" rolling her eyes at the name.

She said. "One have a seat. Two? Don't say another word throughout class."

"Yes ma'am." he sulked sinking into his seat.

"Good. Now lets get started." she began handing out books and talking while Magneto watched from a safe distance smiling at how well she was doing.

She felt the eyes on her and snapped her head up and out the window locking right onto him though he was hidden and she sneered in anger proving she didn't think it so funny she was stuck here then turned back to her book on her desk. "Damn asswhole. Thinks he's a fucking comedien. I can't wait to prove how pissed about this I really am." she muttered darkly in her foreign language that none knew.

"Miss Howlette?" she looked up at the boy and gave him a questioning smile.

"How may I help you---

"I'm not getting any of this." she said with a light sigh. They were just getting salutations done and things but he still wasn't getting it at all.

"All right...make you a deal..." she trailed off.

He didn't disappoint her when he said. "Bobby...Bobby Drake."

"All right. Make you a deal Bobby... If you still don't get it by the end of the class stop by in the morning?" he nodded and thanked her before returning to his seat as she continued. She stepped out into the hall and frowned suddenly seeing the younger boys rushing down the hall and a group hurrying behind them. They looked relieved to see her and she looked at them in confusion. "Boys what's wrong?" then looked behind them hearing footsteps fast approaching. "Is everything alright?"

They stopped and saw her looking at David who stood to her right. "They like came after us for no reason Nakora." he explained. They were still a ways a way so they watched in silence as did many around the hall.

"Are you all positive you didn't do anything?"

"Yes positive." she looked them all over before calling without seeing them.

"Boys? I would like you in my class room right now for a minute. And this isn't up for an argument." she said in a tone that said move it or else and sighing they did as told. "All right you all in." the groups seperated themselves instantly when getting within the room. "Now I want answers and I want them now."

"We didn't do anything. They just started chasing us."

"Hey he's lying!"

She raised a brow sitting back against her desk. "Oh? Considering I raised him from a young age I think I'd have to say he's not lying. So let's try again...what is going on?"

"We don't have to answer you." they said in defiance.

"Oh? You don't do you?"

"Actually you guys do." said Scott summers walking in. "Miss Howlette? I was wondering if I could come for my lunch. I'm assuming you don't have a class this period?"

"Not yet...it's supposed to be latin but not until more people switch if at all so right now it's me lunch. But your more then welcome to stay and study." she turned to the BrotherHood boys. "Now here's the deal. You will be going to get your lunch and will report back here with any homework you have from the day. If you do not report back I will come looking and trust me when I say you don't want that. Ask them they have personal experience." she said indicating the boys standing off to the side.

"Nakora?" came a small voice.

"Hey Jamie...what's up sweetie?"

"I need help on my math."

"All rig---

"Petites y'u comin' pour lunch?"

Nakora laughed as John and Piotr came in behind Remy and the Brotherhood's eyes widened. "Hey guys...what are you up to Remy?"

He grinned and sauntered up to her almost in her personaly space before leaning in to whisper in horror. "Dere food beh movin'. Can' Remy jus' take de petite---

"You just want to leave school and not come back. Have a seat. I'll order lunch." she turned to Scott and the BrotherHood. "Would you like pizza?"

"Sure." they all answered liking this teacher already.

She walked to Piotr and laid a gentle hand on the males upper arm smiling gently at him. "Watch them while I'm gone? Remy mostly?"

"Da. I can do dhat Nakora."

"Thanks hon." she said and walked out.

"Ha she called you hon!"

He became angry by the laughing. "Yeah and you point?" cut in John. "She's like our sister or something like that. She has the rights."

"Oui. Dun make fun o' Pete dere parce que de femme care." stated Remy who was now being held by the scruff of his coat away from the window he was trying to sneak out and set down forcefully into a chair with a stern look.

"All right pizza with be here in a few minutes. Piotr?" she asked in question seeing him standing behind Remy arms crossed with a light frown as her voice hit the Russian accent perfectly and he grinned a little at her.

"You did say to watch him." his finger jerked to the window. "He tried to sneak out."

She shook her head and smiled. "Piotr will you and someone else go grab the pizza's so I can help Jamie with his work?"

He nodded and Lance and Scott stood both leaving with him. "Piotr? Make sure they don't start anything please? From the look on thier faces they don't get along well. Jamie sweetie grab your work and bring it over here okay?" she said sweetly pulling the chair out from behind her desk. He nodded and grabbed it sitting and together had the work done before Piotr, Scott, and Lance got back bringing the pizza with them. "Oh good you three made it back...eat up..." she said then smiled as they moved the desks to form one large table. They all enjoyed the free period before fixing the desks and they all went to all thier classes and she put the boxes into the corner behind her desk hidden from view. She cracked her back and stood grabbing her folder of papers and walked out her door having left a note on the boxes on the floor in front of the garbage can for the janiter to please take care of them.

Walking out she came to a halt as Jamie rushed through the crowd and to her. "Nakora!"

"What? Sweetie what's wrong?" she said dropping the folder glad none went flying out to take his shoulders in her hands.

"It's David. He's in the bathroom getting sick!" she looked the way he pointed then back to the panicing boy. "Jamie take my folder and meet the others outside by the vans okay?"

"Okay." he said having been the only one with David at the time because he had been the one to volunteer to pick Jamie up at his locker on the otherside of the building.

"Good go!" she said and bolted off down the hall. People moved out of her way and she tried to see into the bathroom. She frowned seeing nothing and then began using her body to push her way through.

"Miss you can't go in there." said one of the teachers.

She grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him forward roughly growling darkly. "Bet me I can't!" then shoved him and stepped into the doorway ignoring the shocked males. "David? David!" she called out fear seizing her by the hear and holding tightly.

"Nakora." came the weak moan. She hurried without running to the door the males who had yet to go to the bathroom watching as she reached around the top of the door and unlocked it opening and falling to her knees as she spotted David laying holding his stomach his face paler then normal.

"David..." she said and sighed looking him over before pulling his head into her hands. "David what happened?"

"I...I don't know...I just suddenly felt sick." she sighed and stood with him pulling his arm over her shoulders and placing one around his waist before he nearly collasped.

"What is going on?" asked a thick accented Russian voice.

"Piotr!" she called out. "Piotr its' David." the taller male was there instantly and picking the weak boy up as he slipped unconscious knowing he was in good hands.

"Are you all right Nakora?" she sighed but nodded brushing some hair out of the boys face.

"Let's get him home..."

* * *

Authors note: on the last chapter i made a mistake and typed Nakora 'Nokora' sorry..didn't see it until it was too late. anyway please tell me what you think...will update soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter Four.

She thrashed back and forth moaning softly and gripping the sheets tightly in her hands. Shivering violently she whimpered painfully and growled at the same time as she watched them torture the man. It switched to something else and she wept over the limp body in her lap and looked up slowly with tears rushing down her cheeks as the guards stood there. They grinned at her slowly while leering and it became obvious they were new when one of the older guards took a look at her then the body in her lap.

"Fuck." he said and walked passed then to check the body. She looked at him hopefully and he winced looking at her and she shook her head in denial before smacking the male cheek. Then his chest before outright beating on his chest tears pouring from her eyes as she screamed out in pain and anguish. He bowed his head but stood slowly and backed out pushing the new guards behind him and out of the door to allow the woman to cry over the last lost of her family.

"I'm so sorry Hykuro. I tried to keep you safe and I failed." she continued to cry over the boys body and wept refusing to eat for weeks even when the guard who knew what they meant to each other toook the body out.

She bolted upright screaming. "HYKURO!" she breathed heavily and sweat soaked her body.

Sabretooth bolted in followed by the others awaiting at the door in worry. "Shit..." he rushed to her and felt her forehead before rubbing her shaking arms. "Nakora? Nakora look at me."

Panting she shivered a little before she went and looked at him and shook her head clearing it. "What? What's wrong?" she asked in confusion.

"What's wrong? You just woke up sreaming." he frowned. He knew she didn't want the kids to worry expecially David who was still weak from the day before and was frowning worriedly from beside Jamie leaning against the door.

She looked at Jamie everything going silent before she turned back to Victor. "Get out."

"Cub listen---

"I said get out." she snapped angrily pointing to her door. "Everyone back to bed thiers nothing to worry about." she said to them all a little more calmed now.

"You heard her back to bed all of you." said Eric still frowning in worry but knowing she wanted to get out of her room without them knowing so ushered them away quickly Sabretooth sighing but leaving as well. Only he left the establishment and headed off in the direction of the town. Wolverine smelt Sabretooth before he heard him enter but in a public place like this he wasn't going to attack unless attacked first.

"What Creed?"

"Listen Logan. I wanna know f you remember anything from inside that shitwhole?" he sighed sitting down.

"Not really why?"

"Then I wasted my time here."

"You shouldn't have tried this bullshit in the first place Victor." came a voice and Logan found himself looking over a beautiful woman with long hair and great curves.

"Cub listen---

"No. I want you home now." he sighed but tuked away his pride and left without another word. Walking to the bar she leaned over enough for the bartender to her see her and head her way. "Whiskey and tequila." raising a brow the man got her order and watched as she shot back the tequila and gulped the whiskey hissing in satisfaction of the slightly burn down her throat.

Wolverine watched her and frowned when a guy in a dark corner gave her a look which she returned before moving outside and he followed swiftly. Wolverine paid and left as well though a good minute or so after them both. "Fuck woman!" hissed the man.

Suddenly she stumbled back from him and brought a hand to her head blinking as she looked around in confusion. "Where the fuck am I?" she murmured then noticed him and his look along with herself and frowned even more. "Oh god I didn't."

"Damm right oh god. Dammit what kind of woman gets a guy all bothered then steps away. None for this guy that's for sure." something flashed and she snapped her head to him.

She leaned against the wall and held a hand to her forehead. "The guard...the...the new one...just before..." her eyes went wide and she felt fear for the first time in ages as his mouth attacked her. She tried to throw him off but failed. "Let GO!" she screamed turning her head away and smnacking it against his own.

"Ow! You bitch!"

Her fear turned to anger. "Your ass is dead." she snapped his neck silently and walked out of the alleyway and stumbled down the street. She never felt the arms catch her before she fell into the street as blackness overcame her but not from the drinks.

* * *

Authors Note: hope you like sorry its short but the next chapter will be longer...please review thank you! who caught her? what caused her to pass out? well you'll have to wait for the answers to your questions for the next chapter huh?


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter Five

She groaned softly and then bolted upright wincing slightly at the pain it caused then she finally noted the room around her and she frowned before Victor came in growling darkly.

"Oh your up."

"Yeah. Now how the hell did I get here?" he just scowled and turned to walk out. "Victor." she barked. "How did I get home?"

"Piotr." she gasped softly and remembered the bright lights as she fell forward toward the road and just barely remember the arms catching her. She stood and walked out past him and knocked lightly on Piotr's room before walking in.

"Piotr? Thank you." he nodded knowing she didn't want him to say she was welcome by the angered look in her eyes at herself. She nodded and walked out furious with herself. "How come I was so stupid? I need to beat something shitless."

"And now's your time. We have a mission." they ended up on the docs waiting for the fight.(The sentinel isn't part of Magneto's plan here) She stood tall and shivered softly as she closed her eyes the wind blowing her long hair.

She felt the winds pick up and in an almost unnoticable way only she could pick it up. "We have company." they all nodded and prepared themselves.

"Sabretooth."

"Wolverine." he growled back both about to lung for each other.

"Not now Sabretooth." she said sternly causing him to back down. "Hello Wolverine."

"And who the hell are you?" then he remembered the woman from the bar the one that nearly got killed by falling into the road after that guy attacked her. "You!"

She slowly slid her eyes up and he resisted the urge to growl at the pain he saw within and wanting to kill whoever caused it. "Yeah." then stood straighter. She looked aroud and as her eyes came over the others around her they got into fighting stances and slowly she bowed her head hands clasped gently in front of her. Suddenly the battle raged around the two who remained untouched and staring at each other.

"Who exactly are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Shaderath." she said and watched his reaction. She felt hollow seeing none pass over his face. "I should have known..." she then lashed out. Caught off gaurd he grunted as it connected and he was thrown to the ground. Before her leg could crash down a thump on the ground made her fall her head hitting his chest hard and he growned actually worrying if it hurt her when she didn't move for a minute. She moaned softly eyes slowly opening as her lips parted slightly. Looking up her eyes widened and she sat up frozen in fear. Wolverien seeing what was looking at her like a peice of meat pulled her back narrowly helping her miss the green goo. Her arms were pulled to her chest as his hand gripped her upper arms. "It can't be...how...he couldn't have..." she trailed off as the dust cleared and the shadows became revealed. "Oh no." she managed before Wolverine rolled them out of the way of where the foot was about to hit. "Why are you helping me?" she asked in confusion looking up at him.

"Enemy or not kid. I'm not trying to kill you." she frowned as he rushed toward the three story high machine and tried to figure out why he was acting this way when she knew him to be another.

"Sheila! I could use some help over here!" and with that shocking the X-Men she slowly stood and spread her arms wide grunting in pain as shadows began forming seemingly bending to her will and she felt her eyes changed glowing black her hands glowing as well.

"Oh shit." muttered Sabretooth stepping back. "Shaderath!" shivering violently her head was thrown back eyes snapping closed hand still outstretched. A noise of pain shot from her continously and Wolverine was about to grab her when Colossus stopped him holding a metal arm in front of him.

"Don't." he said flatly.

"Shaderath!" screamed Sabretooth growling as he saw her waver but continue on despite that.

In the Helicopter:

"Oh my god look!" pure pain was over her face as the cameraman zoomed in.

"Shaderath!" she slumped weakly to her knees and the machine managed to break from her hold and the X-Men began attacking against it as it aimed for the one who saved many of thier lives nearly costing her own. Sabretooth roared and ran for it in pure rage filled heart. Wolverine headed for her as Colossus said now he could before he too got into the fray.

"Kid are you all right?" he watched her eyes flash and they turned to wild with fear. "Kid are--

"What happened?" she moaned softly before gasping eyes wide at the machine. "Oh no..." she tried to stand but failed and slump down again but back against him though she wished she hadn't. "Your lucky I'm so weak or-- she were cut off by him whirling them around and out of the way of being hurt. "Ack!" she cried indigantly before rubbing her eyes and slowly trying to stand.

"Kid? You should take it--- she glared and from her hand shot something black pushing him away from her and then turned to the battle field where she slowly raised her head hand held out once more to the machine and darkness swept from her hands and latched onto the head gritting her teeth she closed her eyes and tried to twist but its other parts still worked and just as it shot green goo at her having already gotten Wolverine and four others. She twisted the head off as the goo came out and she quickly pulled a shadow sheild around her as it hit going around the sheild.

"Shaderath!" she breifly heard before her claustrophobia kicked in and she passed out her shield falling but still leaving a gap between most of her body and the now crystal hard goo.

"Magneto we have to go!" cried Storm and reluctantly he flew his team off behind the jet while he went back toward base to make sure to get the kids or she would kill him some how.

* * *

David stiffened and turned but released his breath realizing it was Magneto but frowned. "Where's the others?"

"Waiting lets go." following him he felt as though something was definately wrong before they were landing once more.

He saw all of them there minus... "Where's Nakora?" he asked and they all looked away and she knew then she had been one of the few captured. "So whewn are we going after them?"

"We are not sure yet David...but please...don't alarm the boys yet...we dont need that right on if we intend to find Nakora." he nodded. "Now come on your rooms are this way."

* * *

She groaned softly and shivering into an upright position looking around before falling back with a thud. "That had to hurt." came a mutter.

"Shaderath?" came a gruff voice. Her head was pounding hard and the voices fuzzy her vision almost nonexistent. "Hey darlin'...you feelin' okay?"

"Logan?" the otheres exchanged shocked looks then worried ones at her nest words. "I had the weirdest dream." she sat up then felt others and frowned then her vision she saw the X-Men and Blob and looked around wildly. "Oh no." she clenched her eyes shut tightly holding her already sore head and rocked.

"Shaderath that aint gunna git us outta here." said Rogue.

The said woman said nothing as the door opened. "Ah so my pet lives and is awake...good. Grab her."

"You gotta go through me first bub." growled Wolverine standing between them. Confusion swept over Shaderath's face while the others watched her face in confusion trying to figure things out.

"Very well...fine Wolverine. Leave them be for now. She needs her rest anyway...needs to be preped." fear overcame her at those words gaining a grin from the men as they walked back out.

Turning to Wolverine as he sat once more her confusion returned. "Why would you do that?"

He raised a brow like she grew another head. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you already turned on her once." she gasped at the voice and turned to the dark corner.

"Hykuro?" she whispered.

"Nakora." he replied stepping out and into what little light came into the room. What they saw shocked them all beyond belief.

* * *

Authors Note: hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long but tell me what you think thanks... 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter Six

The man who stood there look almost exactly like Nakora only he was definately older and here were some difference but it was told they both were related definately.

"Who tha hell are ya?" snapped Rogue angrily to hide her blush as he man was only in pants.

"But...your dead."

"No...well I was...but they got me back somehow." she buried herself into his arms as his held her tightly nearly bone crushing. "I'm here Nakora...and I'm not leaving...not again." pulling her if possible even closer before she began to cry.

"I wouldn't have eescaped if I knew. I swear to god I wouldn't have."

"You got out that's all that matters." he murmured back and kissed the top of her head.

"What do you mean I already turned on her once bub?"

"Watch it Wolverine or this place will be the last thing you'll ever see." he spat angrily and looking between the three Rogue noted some liknesses between Nakora and Hykuro and Logan.

She gasped and her eyes went wide putting two and two together. "Oh mah gawd Wolverine's yer father?!" she nearly screamed and everything went silent and Hykuro looked down at Nakora who bowed her head silently and avoided all eyes.

"How the hell could you know that Stripes?" growled Wolverine.

"Because look at them then look at yerself Logan. They look jus' lahke ya." she whispered.

"Kid you okay?"

"Don't touch me." she said and moved away finally looking up with pain written over her face. Turning she suddenly then realized something. "Oh no..." then frowned realizing she counted find something as she closed her eyes gritting her teeth. "That's not good." she muttered.

"Nakora?"

"I can't feel David." she said and turned back to him. "I'm worried. I hope Eric made sure their safe."

* * *

"What do you mean you can't find them?!" bellowed an angered David slamming his fist down. He ignored his father in anger and instead looked to Magneto who knew the young man better. 

"Calm down David. I'm doing everything possible at the moment."

He glared at the Professor who cut Magneto off and growled out. "Well it's not good enough then is it?" before punching the wall no one else speaking.

"David how do you want to go about it?" a look told Magneto he more then likely didn't want to know but he sighed rubbing his forehead.

"I don't know Magneto. I can't even feel the link I always have up with her when she leaves the base." he slumped. "I'm worried."

"As am I David. But I'm more then sure she will be find. She is strong." nodded he settled to wait for news.

* * *

She woke with a start and screamed before everything went black. Wolverine bolted upright hearing a scream and just caught a glimpse of Nakora before the door slammed shut. She walked down the hall seeing red her torn and shredded cloths doing nothing to hide the old wounds on her and barely anything to cover herself. A door slammed opened with one kick and she looked at them then turned to stalk down the hall not a word. Hykuro was up instantly and helping Rogue up as Logan got up and Fred helped Evan followed after her quickly Rogue barely keeping up with him before Nakora sent something through a wall and bolted out it not caring about the blood covering her it seemed and finally she shivered hitting a tree arm tightly to her chest. 

"Nakora!" screamed Hykuro who gently set Rogue back down her haveing broken and severely sprained her ankle and hurried to the shivering woman. "Hey look at me girl."

"So-so cold." was all she murmured and his warm arms pulled her closer him wincing when he felt just how cold she was but not letting the deter him from rubbing her back to get the feeling back. She said nothing more as she slipped into a deep sleep. Waking a week later she remained silent her time entrapped and without the others constantly huanting her along with the past time she had been trapped. Sitting at the desk in her room she bowed her head leaning forward to place it within her hands with not a noise.

"Nakora?" asked Hykuro walking in to his younger sister and frowning seeing her head bowed. She had been week so she had been placed into a wheelchair which she was still in and surprisingly nothing had happened to help make her feel better. "Jamie wanted you to have this. Along with the others." then walked out. Or so she thought she grunted as she reached for it and pulled it to her to read it. He watched from the door and smiled seeing her twitch a little but still continue to move. Softly closing the door he knew right then she was on her way to recovering.

* * *

Authors Note: sorry about its length but i hope you like anyway! please remember to review and thanks to all those who have been reading up to date. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: i don't own X-Men Evo but i do own the OC(s) not sure how many yet...in here...

Summary: well what if Magneto's team had some other people?

Chapter Seven

She gritted her teeth and slowly stood walking out just as slowly having already showered and she stopped in the kitchen doorway causing Logan's head to snap up along with Hykuro who grinned gently.

"Well now...she walks." Jamie and the others looked to her and David turned to his Lucas form heading for her instantly.

"Your okay." before hugging her and the others followed soon after as she hugged each back. Then Hykuro stood and slowly walked toward her. She still hadn't said a word and instead locked eyes with her brother standing tall despite the pain she felt within her whole being. She was breathing somewhat heavily from the walk but she let her sheilds drop and her emotions show in her eyes.

"How are you feeling now?" she dropped into him holding him tightly hand clenching tightly around his shirt getting a good grip and burying her head into him. "Its all right...I know. And trust me I'll be here for you every step of the way."

Hank's jaw was on the floor shocked to see her up and moving that much. "Oh my stars and garters." he managed silencing himself again forcefully as she stood there latched onto Hykuro arms tightly wound around his waist.

"Thadda girl Nak. (sounds like knack) You'll be there soon trust me." she nodded tiredly but firmly stood there in his embrace closing her eyes.

"She's okay?" asked Rogue walking in looking at Kity who merely pointed to the woman.

Eric and the Professor came in Eric stopping. Nakora pulled slowly away from Hykuro and slowly walked to him. "I'm sorry." then hugged him tightly as he did her Wanda and Pietro looking on in further shock. Thier father since the woman had been back had been like a mummy or something saying nothing to anyone but the Professor and wandering like a ghost.

"Welcome back Nakora." he said at last and they all felt something lift off of them seeing the tired smile on her face.

* * *

Authors Note: sorry it took so long was out of town for a while and sorry its so short but i think i may have to delete a story since i only got one review. New Members doesn't seem to be a popular hit like Past lives so i will have to see...please read and review 


End file.
